


Mentor of the Month

by RoknRollPumpkin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoknRollPumpkin/pseuds/RoknRollPumpkin
Summary: Allura is ready but Shiro isn't. And that's ok.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a jump off from some Shallura AU ideas I had floating around. Link can be found in body of work.

Allura hooked her index and middle fingers into Shiro’s belt loops, pulling his hips into hers as they kissed breathlessly next to the work table in the [community center’s metal shop.](http://etothevictory.tumblr.com/post/155223058799/shallura-brought-together-by-kidpidge-au)

  
“Mm-hm,” she felt Shiro murmur against her mouth as he tensely grasped her by the shoulders and pulled away for a breath.

  
“Allura this is… nice. Really nice. So nice, but um…”

  
Allura stifled the impatient huff she felt coming, making sure to only allot Shiro an inch or two away from her as she studied his lips.

  
“But?”

  
“You think maybe we shouldn't be doing this? Now? Here?”

  
Allura sweetened her sigh of exasperation with an assuring smile before releasing Shiro’s pant loops and gently placing her hands on either side of his waist.

  
“It's my responsibility to close up today, which I did,” she said while taking Shiro by the chin to face her again to stop his frantic eyes from darting around the dark work space.

  
“Coran knows you're helping me out with setting things up for Monday, and he's more than fine with it. I really don't think us making out for five minutes violates protocol.”

  
She watched Shiro consider the factors she’d been over at least twice in the past five minutes, then bite his lip with a pensive nod. If his incessant desire for respectability weren't always such a roadblock for them, she'd have found it endearing. And it was, a little.

  
“You didn't hear I was mentor of the month within my first year here?” she asked, taking Shiro by the wrists and guiding his arms around her waist.

  
“Why, no. The bar must be low indeed,” Shiro quipped back, ducking his head to peer into her eyes and pull her closer.

  
Allura feigned a look of shock. “Oh? He's got jokes now?”

  
“That he does,” Shiro breathed low and deep as he gently thumbed the triangular patch of pink skin under her eyes, and his mouth was on hers again.

  
The sensation of being touched and teased and tended to was one Allura hadn't experienced in quite a while, so she didn't feel guilty about letting herself get carried away when she felt the metal of Shiro’s fingers slip under her shirt and run up her back, sighing sharply into Shiro’s mouth and tensing her shoulders with delight.

  
“Oh, sorry,” Shiro mumbled removing his hand to administer soothing strokes through the fabric on the back of her shirt.

  
“Oh, no, that's good,” Allura purred dreamily, eyes half closed as she gently forced his metal hand back down and underneath her shirt before circling her arms around his neck. “Pick me up.”

  
“... eh?”

  
“Put me on the table,” she whispered, raising herself on the balls of her feet and pressing their foreheads together.

  
She thought she noted a half second of hesitation before she felt Shiro’s strong hands grasp her by the underarms and she was lifted, now positioned on the table several feet above the floor with her feet dangling below, and the tall, lean, muscular figure in front of her.

  
Allura blinked as Shiro fidgeted aimlessly.

  
“C’mere.”

  
Extending her hand, she let Shiro take it and pulled him back toward her, spreading her legs apart to accommodate his body's width.

  
Her new position allowed him to cradle her closer when they kissed again, and she continued to warm as she felt him relax and slip his arms back around her waist.

  
Allura couldn't help but arch her body forward when Shiro’s lips traveled the length of her jaw and to her neck, and then to that deliciously delicate patch of skin just behind her earlobe. She grasped him tighter with a small but sharp intake of air.

  
“Oh-- should I stop?” Shiro said as he jerked back, searching her face for signs of discomfort.

  
“No, no, no, this is fine.”

  
As much as she enjoyed a good, slow burn, Allura was finding it more and more difficult to mask her agitation at these increasingly frequent interruptions.

  
“I'll let you know when to stop,” she said, dropping her voice low and, taking Shiro's hand, she parted her legs a bit more and helped his fingers find their way underneath her skirt and to her inner thigh, grazing the hem of her panties.

  
“I… Allura… this is...”

  
“If being here still doesn't sit well with you,” she cooed, placing a kiss on the creases of his now furrowed brow, “my place isn't far at all.”

  
Allura began marking all the spots she planned to work on later with her lips, tongue, and teeth, when she felt the body pressed against her freeze.

  
“... Takashi?” she said, pulling back to look at him.

  
Her stomach flipped as she watched Shiro gulp and squirm in front of her, on the verge of starting sentences but failing, resigned to running a hand through the white tuft at his crown.

  
“I just, ah…” he trailed off as he glanced at his hand which was still awkwardly stuffed underneath Allura's skirt.

  
Composing herself and clearing her throat, she gently removed his hand from her thigh and held it between them in her hands, rubbing slow circles over the metal knuckles with her palm.

  
“Because you know,” she started, rearranging them so that Shiro was leaning on the table beside her. “Right by my apartment is this place that makes these ridiculously incredible Belgian waffle bites. I mean, I hate sweets and I love these. Any interest?”

  
Her heart steadied as she watched the color return to Shiro's face with a barely disguised sigh of relief.

  
“Those do sound amazing,” he replied with a smile and bringing up his left hand to cup Allura’s. “And I definitely like my sweets.”

  
“Sounds like a plan.”

  
Allura hopped off the table, Shiro's hand still in hers.

  
“My roommate Nyma is working the late shift there and I could probably get her to slip in an extra order to take back to Pidge tonight, but no promises.”

  
“Yeah. Pidge would like that. Very much."


End file.
